


Резеда и бриллианты

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Абернети стал маледиктусом и бродит в облике Живоглота.





	Резеда и бриллианты

— Итак, Гарри, тебе, конечно, любопытно узнать, чем я намерен заниматься с тобой во время этих… скажем, уроков, за отсутствием более подходящего слова?

Деловитый голос Альбуса Дамблдора Живоглот узнал сразу. И тут же сел поближе к двери, с независимым видом вылизывая лапу. Он уже давно свыкся с этим телом и даже находил некоторое очарование в таком пренебрежительном отношении двуногих к всего лишь животному. Когда его настигло проклятие маледиктус, он сперва паниковал. Это проклятие вообще не должно было действовать на мужчин, так что он безбоязненно прикрыл собой Винду Розье, приняв на себя удар.

Потом та ведьма умерла. И многие еще умерли потом.

Но их революция провалилась. Геллерта Гриндельвальда заперли в его же собственной тюрьме, и теперь он, Абернети, уже не мог спасти своего Шефа. Все обрушилось в один момент. Он успел сбежать, никто не интересовался каким-то котом.

С тех пор Абернети не превращался обратно в человека. Сперва не хотел, потом не мог. И даже нашел определенную прелесть в этом положении и в играх с юной хозяйкой. Она смешная, да и ее друзья забавные. Особенно любитель девятипалых крыс.

За дверью наступило длительное молчание. «Интересно, чем это они там заняты? Какими „уроками”? Опять охмуряет молодежь и готовит Поттера на роль нового Злого волшебника?»

За дверью снова заговорили.

— Дедушка Вольдеморда, да, — голос принадлежал Дамблдору, — Марволо, его сын Морфин и дочь Меропа были последними из старинной волшебной семьи Мраксов, известной своей неуравновешенностью и жестокостью, которые проявлялись из поколения в поколение благодаря большому количеству родственных браков.

«Ах вот оно что. Он рассказывает историю чужой семьи. Знать бы еще, зачем…»

Кот легко поднялся на лапы, потянулся, распушив хвост, и побежал дальше по коридору. Он не то чтобы желал знать, какие интриги плетет Альбус, но то и дело возвращался к двери — подслушивать. Сперва в Хогвартсе, потом в больнице святого Мунго. Чем больше он слушал, тем больше у него возникало желание спрятать морду в лапы.

Альбус был в своем репертуаре. Сперва он влюбился в Гриндельвальда, потом вот в Реддла. Ходил вокруг, облизывался, делал сложное лицо — нет, сам Абернети этого не видел, но вполне представлял себе.

И ради чего все? Один в вечном заточении, второй уже умер и вернулся. Вряд ли то, что вернулось, можно назвать Томом Реддлом. И снова история по кругу, снова Альбус кидает на баррикады юнцов, сам оставаясь в стороне и продолжая облизываться на своих врагов.

После очередного подслушанного страстного рассказа о том, каким бриллиантом был Реддл, Абернети не выдержал. Наверное, его раскроют, но кого уже волнует кот, пусть когда-то тот и был соратником Гриндельвальда?

Никого не волнует. И этим надо пользоваться.

Забравшись в оранжерею, Абернети долго бродил между растениями, принюхиваясь и судорожно вспоминая, какой же цветок ему нужен. Нет, роза — это пошло. Лилия воняет так, что к ней он сам не подойдет. Надо что-то более скромное, изящное…

С ехидной ухмылкой на морде он оборвал ветку резеды и выскочил из владений мадам Стебль. Еще не хватало получить от нее нагоняй.

Вернувшись к кабинету директора, он требовательно замяукал — нет, заорал во всю мощь луженой глотки. Он вопил, пока дверь не открылась и не послышался голос Дамблдора, приглашающий войти.

Абернети слегка вздыбил шерсть на загривке и пересек порог. Дверь закрылась за его спиной, заставив нервно прижать уши.

— Что ты хотел? — Дамблдор сидел за своим столом и разбирал свитки. — Ты хотел что-то сказать мне… Абернети?

Кот вздрогнул, распушившись и едва ли не зашипев. Но гордо вскинул сплющенную морду и танцующим шагом подошел ближе. Вскочить на стол — дело одной секунды. Положить ветку резеды поверх свитков — еще одной. Дамблдор внимательно осматривал его поверх своих очков-половинок.

— Резеда? Ты решил признаться мне в любви?

Абернети фыркнул, встопорщив усы, и ответил презрительным взглядом. Дамблдор потянулся было его погладить по спине, но кот ловко увернулся и соскочил со стола. Подойдя к двери, он снова гнусаво заорал, требуя выпустить.

Выскочив за дверь, Абернети облегченно вздохнул про себя. Ну что ж, он жив, и преследовать его не будут. Уже хорошо. А о значении подарка пусть гадает сам.

«Резеда лечит душевные раны. Резеда — скрытая любовь. Вот и перестань ее скрывать, пока и этот бриллиант не закончил свое существование так же, как предыдущий!»


End file.
